


Misfit Clique

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Shirogane provides comfort for Kokichi yet her heart sinks at the realization of them both being in the next season of Danganronpa.





	Misfit Clique

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shite and the quality is bad and it's so short but I needed to give something to this ship.
> 
> I may make it longer in the future but hh that'll take a while because I'm having trouble writing long stories now. 
> 
> If you have any critique, feel free to leave some- good or bad it does not matter, just because comments are on moderation does not mean I won't approve it if I don't like it, it's just so I can see comments quicker. (My preferences are broken, ahah.)

Shirogane idly sits cross-legged watching the petite boy intently. The boy hugged his knees a little tighter, his neck stooping low as his head edges closer to the tips of his knees, wanting nothing more than to bury his face away from Shirogane's prying eyes. 

"P-Please...L-Leave me alone." He rasps out softly, choking back sobs.

Shirogane's eyes glint from behind her frames with her lips puckered into a thin line. "Kichi, you know I'm not going anywhere."

The boy stays quiet for a few agonizing moments.

"Why...?" He croaks tearfully, lifting his head up to look her dead in the eye.

"..." She doesn't reply for a few moments but sighs deeply as if she's carrying a burden that she can't tell.

Shirogane hesitates, teeth digging into her lower lip before carefully considering her next choice of words. She knew well and payed mind to the fact that Kokichi was highly sensitive and emotionally unstable.

"Because I care about you." Her heart beats faster, thumping rapidly as she whispers the words idly, switching her gaze to the wall behind the boy.

"..." Kokichi doesn't say anything but the small blush that dotted his cheeks spikes her curiosity, she hadn't seen it there before. Was it due to all his sniveling and crying she was not able to see or...did her comment really move him? 

"...Do you...really mean that?" He whispers and Shirogane had to strain her ears to even hear what he breathed.

She shuffles over to his hunched form and grabs his fragile hands, squeezing them lightly to comfort him.

She forces a smile a little too unnatural for her liking and she's certain he can see right through it. "Of course I do, Kichi."

He doesn't reply and refuses to even glance at her much to her dismay but the faint feeling of him squeezing her hands in return makes her heart flutter a little more.

He is going to be her best creation- the best character she's ever made, one to stand out amongst the others and thrive for as long as possible. He deserves so much,  _deserves the world_ but deep down, Shirogane knows that they will modify him to  _their_ preferences. And most likely make him the controversial villain that people will either love or hate.

It makes her blood boil and bubble underneath the surface of her skin. However, she knows how cruel the franchise is and she knows she can't stop them or be disobedient to their orders.

She is to be the next wolf in sheep's clothing in the upcoming season and she'll have to do her best to play along.

In truth, she doesn't want to be the culprit, the puppeteer if Kokichi is going to suffer. She loves him more than anything but her soul was already sold.

Shirogane contemplates things before embracing Kokichi into a hug that he doesn't shy away from- it was her last parting gift to him before they would be enrolled in the season.


End file.
